


Late Night Lion Visits

by Persephonee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season 6 Spoilers, Self-Indulgent, i think???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonee/pseuds/Persephonee
Summary: Keith goes to visit Lance in the Red Lion and they have a talk.





	Late Night Lion Visits

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of thought this up after finishing season six, which had be so shook. So heres a short one shot that i thought up because I love them.

They all knew getting back to earth wouldn’t be easy. And without the castle, they couldn’t really tell what they could consider day or night. Whenever they got tired they found a planet to camp on for the time being. Some set up tents, but Keith prefered to stay in his lion. After being away from everyone for so long, it was kind of a shock to be with them again. And then there was Lance. They hadn’t talked much, though neither had tried. So when Keith saw his boyfriend go into the Red Lion for the night, he decided enough was enough.

 

Red let him in easily enough, they still had a connection. Lance was found sitting on the small cot set up just outside the cockpit. “Hey,” Keith greeted.

 

“Hi,” came the soft response. 

 

“Can we talk?” Keith asked. Lance shifted and made room for Keith next to him. 

 

“You’ve been avoiding me.” It wasn’t a question. Lance sighed and leaned over to rest his head on Keith’s shoulder.

 

“You’re older.” Once again, not a question. “You’re taller. Last time I saw you, you were two years younger. And shorter.”

 

“Are you ok?” Keith asked, softly.

 

“I don’t really know. The castle, our home, my home is-” Lance cut himself off, still not able to say it. Tears welled in his eyes. Keith put an arm around Lance’s shoulders and Lance buried his face in the now taller’s shoulder. His shoulders shook with silent sobs as Keith's t-shirt sleeve was dampened with tears. Lance took in a shaky breath.

 

“I was in a place where time was different. It’s hard to explain, I don’t really understand it myself really,” Keith mumbled. Lance sniffed.

 

“Just… You left. No visits, no calls, no texts. You were just gone. I missed you so much. I missed sparring with you. I missed waking up with you everyday. And I get it, there was no way of communicating, but that doesn’t mean it still didn’t hurt. And now, you’re just so different.” Lance was farther away now, his hands on Keith’s face. His thumb tracing over the mark on his cheek. Keith leaned into the Cuban’s touch. A strange, but pleasant rumble coming from his chest. Lance smiled softly. 

 

“Are you… Are you purring?” he asked. Keith blushed.

 

“Maybe,” he mumbled, and turned his head to kiss Lance’s palm. The couple leaned closer until their foreheads rested against each other. “I missed you too, you know. Not a day went by without you running through my head,” Keith whispered. “I missed your hair, and your eyes. Your laugh and your voice. The way you smile. I missed the way you look at the stars.”

 

Lance let out a breath. And finally, finally, he closed the gap between them, and pressed his lips against Keith’s. This. This is was Keith had missed the most. Kissing Lance, and snuggling up together after a long day. After what felt like hours, they pulled apart. “We should go to bed,” Lance mumbled. 

 

Keith hummed in agreement. The couple lay on the cot, and got comfortable. Keith tucked his head under Lance’s chin, and Lance had an arm around Keith’s wait, pulling him close. It was familiar position, one that was a habit, when everything was just slightly less of a mess. And for the first time in a long time, Keith felt secure. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I usually do more fluff, so please let me know what you thought in the comments or hit me up on Tumblr 


End file.
